Kurokonquista
by Nezuzu.H
Summary: Se tiró contra la cama, cubriendo todo su rostro con la almohada. ¿Debería conquistarlo? No es una mala idea Kagami. Pensó...¡INTERNET! - Serie de Drabbles.
1. Introducción

**Advertencia: **Posible OoC.

**Disclaimer: **_El manga/anime con todos y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

* * *

**Kurokonquista.**

Ya un tiempo Kagami se había percatado que algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo, el solo hecho de haber se dado cuenta que quería pasar más tiempo con Kuroko en aquel restaurante de comida rápida, lo devastaba totalmente. Kuroko ha estado a su lado, como la sombra que prometió ser desde aquel día, pero para Kagami era más que eso, más que un amigo y parte del equipo. Sí, él era más que eso.

Era la persona del cual se estaba enamorando. Le gustaba. Tenía que decirselo, pero no podía tomarse esto tan a la lígera, le había costado mucho darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y tenía que dejarlos fluir de una manera no tan "estúpida". Además había un incoveniente muy grande para los dos, pero más para él, claro está. Los dos eran hombres.

Golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio.

Hombres, los dos, los dos eran hombres. Se repetía y repetía como disco rayado aquel pensamiento. Iba ser más díficil de lo que había pensado...

Suspiró.

¿Como saber que Kuroko sentía lo mismo por él?

Se tiró contra la cama, cubriendo todo su rostro con la almohada. ¿Debería conquistarlo?

No es una mala idea Kagami. Pensó.

...

¡INTERNET!

Se levantó veloz, prendiendo su computador. Era simple lo que haría, era muy simple su plan maestro; solo tenía que buscar como conquistarlo y todo lo demás sería pan comido. Abrió el buscador con dos clics, la pregunta era: ¿Como buscar? ¿Qué tenía que colocar?. Se inclinó un poco con la silla pensando más la situación; era Kuroku, Kuroku es hombre, pero conquistar a un hombre no seria más ¿díficil? o ...¡bah! hombre o mujer seria casi lo mismo excepto por algunas variaciones.

—Bien.—Cliqueó y empezó a escribir en el buscador, en un principió lo primero que pensó fue: ¿Quién diablos escribiría algo así? era poco probable que lo encontrara.— ¡Q-que fácil! — parpadeó mirando la pantalla, al parecer había encontrado rápido su objetivo.

—Bien, Kagami. —Se dijo.— Todo esta en tus manos.

Al día siguiente pondría en marcha la operacion:** Kurokonquista**.

* * *

_Disculpen ando bien drogada y a oscuras (1313) hace tiempo que no escribo un fanfic. Bueno la verdad este ya tenía un tiempo en mi escritorio. Como verán es la **Introducción, **esta historia estará llena de drabbles. Así que; si veo que da frutos lo actualizaré, si no lo mando al carajo xDu y es que no tiene caso seguir un fanfic si nadie lo lee. En fin. Luego corrijo la ortografía,** disculpen.**_

_**Posible OoC: **¿Por qué la posibilidad? Si has llegado a obsesionarte con ellos, podrás saber que Kuroku es quien toma el control primero sobre algunas cosas, en esta pareja el uke es quien sonroja más al seme. Y espero OJALA que en este fanfic se logré el mismo cometido. (En resumen avergonzar a Kagami LOL) Sino, we...gomen._


	2. Paso 1

**Advertencia: **Posible OoC.

**Disclaimer: **_El manga/anime con todos y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

* * *

**Kurokonquista**

**Paso 1: Indaga si tiene pareja o/y si alguien le gusta.**

Entró al aula de clases y se sentó frente a Kuroku como siempre, este solo dormía y claro nadie se daba cuenta de ello.

—Hey...—Sacudió despació su hombro despertandolo.

—K-Kagami-kun.— Bostezó cansado por el entrenamiento del día anterior.—Domo.

—Maldito ya estás durmiendo y recién empieza el día. —Bufó, a diferencia de Kuroku, él no había podido conciliar el sueño por su culpa.

—Solo aprovecho el tiempo.

—...oye. —Bajó la mirada evitando la mirada de Tetsuya que estaba clavada en él, rascó su mejilla avergonzado por la pregunta que haría y obviamente estaba sonrojado, no mucho, pero lo estaba.

—Dime Kagami-kun.—Siguió viendolo con la misma expresión, sí, la misma que no transmite ni tristeza, ni felicidad. Esa expresión.

—¿Te gusta alguien?

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confundido.

—¡Hahaha! ¡Ya sabes!... ¿Tal vez una chica? — Forzó una sonrisa de confianza la cual no se veía nada linda en el rostro de Kagami. Es más, daba miedo.

—No.—Respondió tranquilo.— ¿A ti te gusta alguna chica, Kagami-kun?

—¡He! ¡Claro que no! —Rió fuerte y volteó sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

_"Me gusta un chico."— _Murmuró para si mismo.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios (no he contestado ninguno, disculpen) por seguir el fanfic y ponerlo en sus favoritos, ahora sé que han leído aunque sea la introducción lol. Ojala puedan dejar más reviews. hasta mensajitos de destrucción me harían bien(?) okay ~ :'D ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Paso 2

**Advertencia: **Posible OoC.

**Disclaimer: **El manga/anime con todos y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

**Kurokonquista**

**Paso 2: **

_Conversación divertida:_ Usted puede hacerle reír, todo ser humano desea a alguien que le haga sonreír siempre.

—¡Pueden descansar! —Sonó el silbato de Riko después del entrenamiento.— ¡Vayan a las duchas muchachos!

Kagami estaba decidido en todo esto, tenía que hacer reír a Kuroko, pero parecía difícil desde su punto de vista, casi se acerca a él hasta cuando lo vio con Tetsuya dos (el cachorro). Mierda, maldijo su miedo a los perros, vaya que lo ponía nervioso ese cachorro aunque tenía que admitir que si no fuera por esos ojos, lo odiaría de verdad. Solo pocas veces le parece lindo, justo como ahora. Era como ver a Kuroko en forma de perro.

Kuroko con orejas.

Orejas más Kuroko.

Kuroko...

Babeó.

—¿Kagami-kun? —Apareció de la nada a su lado con el cachorro en su cabeza.

—¡Ah! —Se alejó rápido de los dos.— ¡¿Cuando apareciste?! ¡A-alejamelo de mí! —Señalo al perro, desde lo lejos.

Tetsuya parpadeó.

—A veces eres muy gracioso Kagami-kun.—Sonrió.

Sí, tal vez no podía ver una enorme sonrisa de Kuroko, más solo veía una pequeña pequeña curvatura en sus labios. Pero sin duda sabía que lo había hecho de alguna forma feliz. De esto estaba seguro, por que después de todo lo conoce demasiado.

* * *

_NOTA: Me han dicho muchas veces que es corto y pues...es corto por que son drabbles nenas beshas, son pequeñas historias de 100 a 500 palabras. bueno..._

_¡Gracias por leerme, a todas!_


	4. Paso 3

**Advertencia: Posible OoC.**

**Disclaimer: El manga/anime con todos y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**Kurokonquista**

**Paso 3: Busca cosas en común. **

—Ah...¿Qué más en común puedo tener que el amor por el Basketball? —Pensó rascando su nuca pensativo, mirando el cielo mientras caminaba fuera del colegio. —¡¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?!

Despeinó su cabello.

—¿Qué es complicado Kagami-kun? —Apareció derepente Kuroko, que sin duda había escuchado a Kagami murmurar.

—¡A no es nada! ¡NADA! —Se exaltó, avergonzado con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Estas raro, Kagami-kun...

—¿Raro? —Desvió la mirada aún con el rubor.

—Esta bien si no me quieres decir Kagami-kun, cuando quieras hablar estaré aquí.

—... —No emitió ninguna palabra, solo caminó con él a su lado; pasando cerca de una tienda de helados. Kuroko volteó por un largo tiempo ver aquellos refrescantes postres, después de todo hacía calor. Y Kagami se percató de eso. —¿Quieres uno? —Señalo. —Yo...invito.

Kuroko se quedó callado unos segundos.

—Sí. —Le sonrió, haciendo que Kagami se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas nuevamente. Por suerte siempre voltea hacia otro lado para que Tetsuya no se diera cuenta.

—¿Sabor?

—Menta.

—Igual yo. —Sonriente y embobado pensó: _"Nos gusta el helado de menta a ambos"_

* * *

_Arigatou por leer !_


	5. Paso 4

**Advertencia: **Posible OoC**.**

**Disclaimer: **El manga/anime con todos y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

**Kurokonquista**

**Paso 4: Llámale y hazle sentir importante.**

—¿H-hola?

—Kuroku ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás durmiendo? ¿Haz tenido algunas pesadilla reciente?

—Sí, sí y no Kagami-kun.

—¿Qué haces?

—Dormía, son las tres de la mañana.

—Pero ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes

— ¿No puedes dormir?

—...

—No...

—¿Estás entusiasmado por el juego que tendremos pronto?

—Sí.—Sonrió— Siento si te desperté, Buenas noches Kuroko.

— ¡Espera Kagami-kun!

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Ya no podré dormir.

— ...

— Hablemos más.

Sonrió.

—Tonto.

* * *

_Continuara... D8_


	6. Paso 5

**Advertencia:** Posible OoC.

**Disclaimer:** El manga/anime con todos y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

**Kurokonquista**

**Paso 5**

_**CITA:** _Vayan a comer juntos. (Helado, comida rápida, a su gusto.)

—¿Por qué estamos en un restarurante muy lujoso, Kagami-kun?—volteó a todos lados extrañado.

—¡He! ¡Solo quería probar cosas diferentes! ¡T-Tú sabes!...—Tragó saliva nervioso y se cubrió la mitad del rostro con la _carta_ _del menú_.—De todas formas, pide lo que quieras.

—Arigatou, Kagami-kun.—Kuroko vio un largo el tiempo cada comida, todo se veía realmente apetitoso, pero tenía una pequeña duda en la mente.—Kagami-kun...

—¿Huh? — Siguió viendo que podía pedir para su almuerzo.

—Parece...

—¿Qué?

Kuroko sonrió.

—Parece una cita ¿No crees?

Taiga solo tosió con frecuencia y fuerte ante el comentario.

—¿Te sientes bien Kagami-kun? —Le golpeó en la espalda alarmado.

—Sí...estoy bien.—Dijo con dificultad, mientras Kuroko sonreía ya despreocupado sobre la salud del pelirrojo.—¡Ha! una cita, que gracioso.—Trató de disimular con una brillante sonrisa.—No digas tonterías kuroko.

Tetsuya solo lo observó arqueando un poco los labios, mostrando una débil sonrisa.

* * *

**Gomen,** dije para el sábado pasado pero, pero es que andaba tan emocionada por el concierto de** An Cafe** en mí país que olvide todo, incluso dormir hahaahaha por cierto _toqué a Miku, es suavecito LOL,_ es un amor de persona, es sexy y kawaii, es todo ese hombre al mismo tiempo kxcxajdsjadad okay ya. **El Domingo Actualizo** ;D** ¡Gracias por seguir la historia, colocarlo en favoritos y dejar review!**

**_*Respuestas a Reviews:_**

_katsushika:_ Que bueno que te haya gustado. Siento si demore en actualizar uwu saludos desde Perú, para ti (L)

_Munchis :_ ¡Arigatou ! xD así son ellos por ahora bien gays lol.

_KataristikA:_ Okay, todo me sale adorable :T

_Tomoe:_ Eh no sé si tomar eso como que no te va muy bien la pareja, pues si son lindos ellos...ehm a diferencia tuya no quiero mucho a Aomine con Kuroko, por que lo dejó de lado, y fíjate que lo hizo poner triste :c cosa que Kagami con seguridad ni loco lo hace. Pero se me es lindo con Kise :Awyeah: no puedo hacer largo el fanfic por que no tengo mucha imaginación últimamente, gomenasai Dx

_HimekoDai:_ ¡Que bueno que te hayas dado cuenta de eso !

_HiinataHyLovers:_ ¡Arigatou gosaimasu!

_00Katari-Hikari-chan00:_ GOMEN NASAI, sé que hicimos un trato, pero no se me da, es mejor que actualices xD sin mí yo, te seguiré leyendo, por cierto gracias Hikari, que bueno que te gustó.

Pd: Sí, pobre Kuroko.


	7. Paso 6 y 7 Final

**Advertencia: **Posible OoC.

**Disclaimer:** El manga/anime con todos y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

**Kurokonquista**

**Paso 6: Luego de ir a cenar llevale al cine a ver una película de terror e intenta tomar su mano.**

—Bien.—Se sentó tenso frente a la gran pantalla del cinema.

—¿Estás seguro que no es una cita, Kagami-kun?

—¡Ya te dije que NO! —Gritó avergonzado con el leve sonrojo en las mejillas que por suerte Kuroko no podría ver por que las luces ya estaban apagadas.

La película ya había empezado, Tetsuya estaba muy entretenido mirandola, pero Kagami, Kagami solo pensaba en como tomar su mano. Oh vamos, no puede ser tan díficil Kagami, pensó mirando hacia donde estaba Kuroko; de reojo. Solo tengo que poder tocar su mano y nada más, peor sería si le diera un beso ¿verdad? ha, ya estoy hablando solo, aunque...desearía saber que se siente besarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza, bufando por sus pensamientos.

Kuroko solo tomaba sorbos de la soda por cada cosa terrorifica que pasaba en la película, sin hacer ningún movimiento más que ese y sin asustarse como los demás, su expresión solo era la misma de siempre.

Kagami tragó saliva, ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo que trataba, tanto eran sus nervios que esta se había olvidado el nombre de la película, pero eso no importaba ahora, solo importaba tomar su mano.

Si quita su mano es por que no soy correspondido, pensó sudando frío y sonrojado.

¡Hasta que lo hizo!

Su corazón quería salir por su boca, sentía como con fuerza latía incluso pensaba que las demás personas alrededor suyo podrían escuchar ese sonido tan agitado.

—¿Tienes miedo Kagami-kun?—Volteó Kuroko mirando su mano.

—¿Eh? Cl-claro.—Solo atinó a decir avergonzado.

Kuroko solo sonrió y agarró su mano brindandole "apoyo".

**Paso 7: Vuelve a preguntarle si alguien le gusta.**

—Ehmm Kuroko.—Dijo Kagami caminando por las calles de regreso a casa con el peli-celeste.

—¿Dime Kagami-kun?

—¿Enserio no te gusta nadie?

—Hmm...¿Por qué me preguntas eso de nuevo?.— Detuvo su camina Kuroko, curioso por la pregunta del más alto.

—¿Ha? ¿Acaso no puedo preguntartelo?

—Has estado muy raro Kagami-kun.

—Dices idioteces.—Siguió caminando como disimulando poca importancia a lo que había dicho Kuroko, después de todo era su culpa, no había disimulado ni siquiera un poco su gusto por él, tal vez sus acciones hicieron que sospeche que le gusta o algo parecido aunque es verdad. Sin embargo, si lo descubriese de una vez y si no es correspondido, no pasaría nada, claro después de una semana o meses de no ir al colegio, luego de eso sería como si nada.

Kuroko solo quedó ahí parado mirando como su luz se alejaba de él sin importale que el quedaba detrás y se hacia más grande la distancia entre los dos.

No soportó más y a diferencia de Kagami a él no le importaba decir lo que sentía en realidad, así que corrió hasta donde estaba él, tenía que decirselo, era su turno de actuar. Agarró la manga de su abrigo haciendole parar al pelirrojo, que asombrado volteó mirando a su sombra un poco cansada.

—S-Sí.—Afirmó un poco agitado.

—¿Sí?

—Me gusta alguien.—Murmuró Kuroko haciendo que Kagami se sorprendiera más y se sonrojara.

—Te...Te felicito Kuroko.—Sonrió Kagami rodeandole con un brazo el cuello y dandode un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza.—¡No era necesario que lo digas así, baka! —Rió, tratando de evitar el tema.

Ni él sabía que era lo estaba haciendo, malditos nervios traicioneros, pensó.

—Me duele.

—Baka.—Sonrió.

Kuroko le frunció el seño, estaba enojado, demasiado. Era la primera vez que deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas y golpear a Kagami contra la pared para que se diera cuenta lo imbecil que era.

—¡Me gustas Kagami-kun!

—¿Ha?—Se borró esa sonrisa confiada que tenía para volverse en un rostro lleno de asombro.

Tal vez estaba alucinando, podría ser que lo que estaba sucediendo era solo un cruel sueño de esos que pocos tiene y que al final termina él despertando mientras babea la almohada pensando en él.

Se pellizcó.

Era verdad.

—¿Enserio?—Solo eso pudo decir, Kuroko asintió un poco rojo por la declaración a su mejor amigo, luz, compañero de comida y equipo.

—Lo siento, Kagami-kun.—Murmuró un poco afligido, pues su luz solo estaba parado ahí analizando la situación.

Kagami solo sonrió inclinándose para robarle un dulce beso a su sombra que ya hacia parado frente a él preocupado.

—Tú igual me gustas.—Despeinó al pequeño que de inmediato también robó un beso a su amado Kagami.—Baka.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo Kagami para volverlo a besar con más intensidad, desde ese momento las palabras ya sobraban entre los dos.

**Fin.**

* * *

Disculpen, pensé hacer durar más el fanfic pero en visto en que capaz NUNCA lo continue por que siempre se me esta dando por no concluir muchos fanfics (solo dos) tuve que adelantar todo, siento la decepción y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me ha encantado escribirles este Kagakuro.


End file.
